


Late Night Snacks

by littlewonderlandgirl



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, birdflash as besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 07:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19642708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: During a sleepover, Dick and Wally sneak downstairs for a little midnight snack.





	Late Night Snacks

“Shouldn’t we be keeping it down?” whispered a 14-year-old Wally as his best friend crashed around the kitchen of Wayne Manor.

“Nah, it’s cool. My dad’s asleep.” Dick shrugged off the redhead’s concern and opted for pulling the ice cream out of the freezer.

“Well, I don’t want to wake him up and die!” Wally exclaimed, still keeping his voice low. The younger boy tossed a spoon and placed the carton between them.

“He won’t wake up,” Dick informed, shoving a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. “Bruce either sleeps like the dead or he doesn’t sleep at all. Nothing wakes him up.”


End file.
